


Regrets

by Imaginehavinacreativeusername



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV Second Person, this is not a reader insert "you" references wilbur i just love second person LMAO, whoop i dunno what else to tag this w so please tell me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginehavinacreativeusername/pseuds/Imaginehavinacreativeusername
Summary: You do not regret.--this is like. rly short. like im talkin HELLA short. if ur lookin for longer fics look elsewhere!!! also not da best cause im just trying to get back into writing after not writing for a couple years lmao
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 17





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO I HAVENT WRITTEN IN LIKE. YEARS BUT IM TRYNA GET BACK INTO IT HERES A DRABBLE MY WRITING STYLE LOWKEY SUCKS ASS LOLOL

You do not regret.

You do not regret declaring war upon the Dream SMP. You do not regret it, even when thinking about it makes you want to scream.

You do not regret making a sixteen year old fight beside you. He wasn’t a child, he could take it. You do not regret it, even when you wake up to his cries.

You do not regret the election. You do not regret it, even when you are exiled from the nation you built.

You do not regret your words to Tommyinnit. You do not regret it, even when the fear in his eyes are caused by you.

You will not regret what you are about to do.

You will never regret it.

You will not regret it, even as smoke fills the air.

Maybe you would have regretted it, but you didn’t have a chance.


End file.
